TODO DUERME EN DERREDOR
by Stear's Girl
Summary: ALBERTFIC UNIVERSO ALTERNO El tío William esperaba disfrutar de su soltería, ahora que se licenció del ejército y sus sobrinos se han emancipado. Pero ayudar al atolondrado de Stear le traerá cambios inesperados. CUENTO NAVIDEÑO PARA TODO PÚBLICO.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes, como siempre; pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales. El villancico, de origen austriaco, es de dominio público.  
**

 **He querido hacer un relato sencillo y alegre, porque después de todo estas fechas son de optimismo. Si consigo hacerte sonreír y/u olvidarte de tus problemas aunque sea un ratito, me sentiré satisfecha.**

* * *

 **,-,-**

 **Historia nacida de un Reto Creativo en Albertfans. Como soy más fan del Gafitas, él también tiene protagonismo en este cuento, y está vivito y coleando.  
**

 **Este es un pequeño cuento navideño en universo alterno y época contemporánea, dedicado especialmente a _MARCE ANDREW_ y a _FRIDITAS_ por sus cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y todo mi cariño, chicas. **

**,-,-**

* * *

 _ **NOCHE DE PAZ**_

 **"Noche de paz, noche de amor  
Todo duerme en derredor  
Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
Bella anunciando al niño Jesús  
Brilla la estrella de paz  
Brilla la estrella de paz..." **

Los niños de aquel aislado hospicio cantaban, con más entusiasmo que afinación, el conocido villancico. Los dirigía una monja que parecía tener una paciencia infinita pues, además de tratar de que los niños cantaran bien; todavía se daba tiempo para controlarlos. El ex-mayor William Albert Ardley observaba a lo lejos tanto a los niños, como a una parejita que había buscado un poco de intimidad en una banca cercana.

Ellos, bueno, el varón de la pareja; eran la razón para haberse desplazado hasta aquella pequeña villa cerca de Lake Geneva, Wisconsin, a pesar de que es principios de diciembre y tuvo que poner cadenas al coche para poder circular por los caminos helados. Albert había conseguido recargarse en un viejo árbol, que parecía ser el guardián de ese orfanato donde Patricia O'Brien estaba haciendo su servicio social.

Estaba el joven rubio mirando con satisfacción a la pareja, que se hacía castos arrumacos cuando; justo en el momento en que su sobrino se arrodillaba ante la joven, escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda.

 _-¿Puede decirme quién es usted, y qué carambas hace fisgando a mi amiga y su novio?_

El joven rubio casi cae de bruces, sobresaltado. Voltea a mirar a la mujer, enfadado.

 _-¿Y usted quién es, señorita, para reclamarme? Si está por aquí, deduzco que es por la misma causa que yo, ¿o no?_

 _-Piense lo que quiera. A todo eso, no me ha dicho su nombre.  
_

Albert sonrió levemente, y procedió a presentarse.

 _-William Albert Ardley, a sus pies. ¿Y usted, señorita, es...?  
_

La joven era menuda, pero con una gran determinación envuelta en una masa de rizos rubios.

 _-Me llamo Candice White, y da la casualidad que trabajo y vivo aquí en el Hogar de Pony_ -dijo posando sus manos en las caderas. _-Ella_ -señalando a la chica que acompaña al sobrino de Albert _-es mi mejor amiga, Patricia. Así que tenía que asegurarme de que no corría peligro con Stear._

Vaya, parece que su sobrino tiene bien merecida y conocida su fama de patoso. Albert sonrió hacia la preciosa joven, dotada de unos espectaculares ojos verdes. Pero se ha perdido la pedida de mano, cosa que le disgusta un poco.

 _-¿Ya ve, señorita White? Por su interrupción, no hemos podido ver la pedida..._ -dijo con pesar, pero se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que la segunda opción -estar mirando a la amiga de Patricia- era mala. En absoluto. La pequeña guerrera rubia era preciosa, con las curvas adecuadas y con frescura y carácter.

- _Pues no, señor Ardley; yo no me he perdido nada..._ -respondió la chica en tono de burla. Albert se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que estaba discutiendo con él; ella nunca había apartado la vista de los novios.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Aceptó Patricia?_ -preguntó Albert, con más ansia de la que le hubiera gustado.

- _¡Sí! Patricia seguramente será la nueva señora Cornwell cuando vuelva de su curso en Nueva York..._ -los ojos de la rubia destellaban auténtica alegría por su amiga.

Patricia pareció escuchar la dulce voz de la señorita White, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarse y mostrarle su anillo de compromiso. Alistair Cornwell, sobrino de Albert, se acercó a su tío con un gesto de inconfundible satisfacción.

- _Que Dios ayude a esa pobre muchacha, Alistair; porque es demasiada novia para tan torpe novio, sobrino._

Obviamente Stear no se enfadó, sino que dio a su tío una palmada en la espalda, y a continuación ambos se abrazaron.

Por la manera en que los encontraron, Patricia y Stear supieron que no hacían falta presentaciones. Albert y Candy ya se habían conocido.

 _-¡Nos casaremos en julio, Candy! Serás mi dama de honor, ¿verdad que sí?_

Las jóvenes conversaban alegremente, como si ignoraran a los hombres a su lado.

 _-Por supuesto, Patty. No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo._

 _-Además_ -dijo Patricia con cierto desdén _-te arrojaré el ramo, a ver si El Cretino por fin te pide matrimonio._

La joven rubia hizo un gesto ofendido, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que se expresaran así de su novio.

 _-Oye, Patty, sé que Neal Leagan nunca te ha gustado, pero ¿podrías dejar de llamarle cretino?_

 _-Demándame. No es mi culpa llamar a alguien por lo que es -_ dijo Patricia con sequedad.

 _-Bueno, por lo menos llámale por su nombre propio. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?_

Stear carraspeó al escuchar el nombre del famoso Cretino; pues no es un nombre muy común y, de hecho, el mayor cretino que haya conocido se llama precisamente Neal.

 _-¿De casualidad no se trata del capitán Neal Leagan?_

Las dos chicas le miraron con genuina sorpresa.

 _-Sí, mi novio es el capitán Neal Leagan, Stear. Y no entiendo por qué a Patty le cae tan mal._

 _-No, la verdad no lo entiendo..._ -contestó con amable sarcasmo. Porque estaba mentalmente de acuerdo con su Patty: Neal Leagan definitivamente era un cretino. ¿Qué hacía una chica tan encantadora como Candy con ése tipo?

Mirándola discretamente, Albert se hizo la misma pregunta. No hacía ni diez minutos que la había conocido, pero fueron suficientes para descubrir que, en efecto, era demasiada mujer para alguien como Leagan.

 _-Leagan es mi superior en la base -_ añadió Stear _-Es un tipo trabajador mi capitán._

 _«Y el mayor idiota de todo Illinois»_ se dijeron a sí mismos Albert y Stear.

Candy asintió a lo dicho por Stear en voz alta.

 _-¡Oh, sí, Neal me contó de su ascenso! Pero bueno, yo venía aquí para avisar que la señorita Pony quiere que vayamos a cenar. Usted también, señor Ardley; si gusta acompañarnos..._

No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que la invitación se la había hecho a Albert por puro compromiso; pero el rubio decidió que quería pasar un rato más con la rubita novia de Neal.

 _-Muchas gracias, señorita White. Espero no ser una molestia._

Esta vez quien habló fue Patty.

 _-Oh, no, Albert, para nada. Stear me dijo que le acompañarías, y te lo agradezco mucho. Mi pobre Stear estaba tan nervioso, que dudo que hubiera podido conducir._

Y al poco rato, los jóvenes se vieron en una inmensa mesa, donde comían las mujeres y los niños mayores. Los más pequeños habían sido alimentados antes; y jugaban delante de la chimenea. Albert y Stear cayeron bien a la hermana María y la señorita Pony; quienes hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de su vida y trabajos. Ellos lo entendieron: Patty llevaba haciendo su servicio social en el hospicio casi siete meses, después se quedó a trabajar de voluntaria. De eso ya hacía casi tres años. Patricia, además, era una chica dulce que se ganaba el afecto de cualquiera. Obviamente, las directoras de la casa hogar querían asegurarse de la honorabilidad de Stear y su familia.

Llegada la hora, los novios se despidieron con tiernos arrumacos; mientras Albert agradecía en nombre de los dos por la hospitalidad y se despedía por ambos. Ya en el coche, y habiendo cogido carretera, Stear gritó como enloquecido.

 _-¡Me aceptó, tío William! ¡Va a casarse conmigo! ¡Tengo que llamar a Archie para contarle!  
_

Albert miró un segundo a su sobrino, antes de volver a fijar la vista a la carretera.

 _-Creo que has gritado tan fuerte, que quizás te hayan escuchado en San Diego, Stear_ -se mordió el labio para no reírse.

 _-Bueno, tío. Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no? ¡Yo invito las pintas!_ -propuso el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y Albert, asintiendo ligeramente, enfiló el coche hacia un pueblo a medio camino entre el orfanato y la base de Stear; donde brindaron repetidamente por la felicidad de Alistair. Como a Albert le tocaba conducir, decidió beber cerveza sin alcohol, mas Stear sí se cogió una buena cogorza.

Debido al estado de su sobrino; Albert tuvo que ir a dejarlo personalmente a su base aérea. Stear le había dicho que uno de sus colegas del escuadrón estaría en la garita de vigilancia; y que por lo tanto, su capitán no iba a enterarse de que abandonó la base unas horas. Además, la ventisca haría que ni siquiera se hicieran bien las rondas.

 _-Su paseo terminó, monsieur Cornwell_ -se despidió Albert con una ligera sonrisa, sin bajarse del coche _-es hora de que vuelvas a tu vida de cuartel. No se te ocurra pilotar otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Estoy borracho pero todavía consciente..._ -gruñó el joven. Debido a su miopía, le negaron el acceso a pilotar esas bellezas de varios millones de dólares. Pero una vez pasada la decepción; con su habitual optimismo Stear decidió continuar con su sueño de estar cerca de los aviones. Así pues, era el mecánico en jefe de la base; y varias veces al año alquilaba avionetas por horas, para satisfacer sus ganas de volar. En una de esas escapadas, conoció a Patricia; pues la chica iba a dar un paseo en helicóptero. Congeniaron y ese mismo día empezaron a salir juntos.

 _-Que te sea leve la resaca, Stear. Y saluda a Percy de mi parte._

Percy Jones era el joven recluta que Stear había visto al salir, en la garita de acceso a la base. Cuando pasó por ella de regreso e iba a saludar, un fusil automático apuntaba directamente hacia él.

 _-Oh, mierda... ¿tú?  
_

Los problemas comenzaban para Alistair, y de rebote, para Albert.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **-...-**

 **©Stear's Girl**

* * *

,.-

 **¡Hola, chicas!**

 **Les traigo el cuento rosita de cada Navidad, esperando que sea de su gusto. De antemano, agradezco sus amables comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes, como siempre; pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales. El villancico, de origen austriaco, es de dominio público.  
**

 **He querido hacer un relato sencillo y alegre, porque después de todo estas fechas son de optimismo. Si consigo hacerte sonreír y/u olvidarte de tus problemas aunque sea un ratito, me sentiré satisfecha.**

* * *

 **,-,-**

 **Historia nacida de un Reto Creativo en Albertfans. Como soy más fan del Gafitas, él también tiene protagonismo en este cuento, y está vivito y coleando.  
**

 **Este es un pequeño cuento navideño en universo alterno y época contemporánea, dedicado especialmente a _MARCE ANDREW_ y a _FRIDITAS_ por sus cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y todo mi cariño, chicas. **

**,-,-**

* * *

 _ **NOCHE DE PAZ**_

,.-

* * *

El rubio llegó a su modesto apartamento en la calle Magnolia de Chicago, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. No importaba la hora, nadie le espera en casa. Es huérfano y aunque su abuela le crió a él y sus sobrinos, hace años que la anciana había dejado este mundo. Y sus sobrinos habían seguido el curso natural de la vida: estudiar, trabajar, emanciparse. Archibald trabajaba de gerente de una oficina bancaria en Nueva York, Anthony era el encargado de una gran finca agrícola en Kansas; y Stear era ingeniero mecánico en una base aérea cercana a Chicago. Los jóvenes habían acordado vender la sencilla casona del centro de Chicago donde se criaron, se repartieron el dinero, y cada uno compró su propio apartamento.

 _-Bien, espero que pronto haya un heredero en el clan..._ -musitó feliz, dejándose caer en la inmensa cama después de cambiarse la ropa.

Encendió la radio para relajarse con alguna de esas aburridas tertulias nocturnas; y a los pocos minutos empezó a adormecerse. Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto. No era el frío: su apartamento, aunque pequeño, tenía tres cómodos dormitorios, y estaba bien amueblado y calefactado. Su estómago a diario estaba lleno, pues era buen cocinero y su despensa siempre estaba surtida. Tenía un buen trabajo, ya que después de licenciarse en el Ejército, consiguió un empleo fijo como funcionario del departamento de ecología en el gobierno estatal. Su cuenta corriente no era la de un millonario, pero tampoco tenía deudas, habiendo liquidado la hipoteca con su finiquito del ejército. El último chequeo médico, realizado hacía unas pocas semanas, certificó que su salud estaba en perfecto estado. Tenía buenos amigos y unos sobrinos con los que se llevaba estupendamente. Y sin embargo, algo le faltaba.

Sus necesidades físicas, económicas y sociales estaban cubiertas, pero a sus 36 años a William Albert Andrew le hacía falta algo más para llenar el vacío emocional de su alma. Algo que hiciera que sus noches fueran tranquilas, cálidas y llenas de amor; como rezaba aquel ridículo villancico que cada año le taladraba los oídos. No era particularmente religioso, a pesar de haber sido criado como católico. Y ese villancico en especial, que hablaba de nevadas noches llenas de paz, amor y zarandajas varias; le caía muy mal.

« _Entonces, ¿qué te hará falta para estar contento, Albert?_ » se preguntó en silencio.

 _-Una mujer..._ -dijo en voz alta y con los azules ojos bien abiertos.

Quizás ya era hora de sentar cabeza. Pero, ¿con quién? Se mesó los rubios cabellos, enfadado por no conciliar el sueño, y de repente una imagen apareció en su mente.

Candice White.

La rubia peleona de aquel orfanato perdido en Wisconsin. Rió con desgana, la chica le había dejado claro que no le cayó bien; además, estar ennoviada con una escoria como Neal Leagan no era precisamente la mejor recomendación. Y ni siquiera era su tipo: debido a su anterior trabajo como militar, Albert había viajado por muchas partes del mundo. Había salido con chicas de todas las razas, con más curvas y mucho más sofisticadas que aquella pueblerina pecosa.

Pero no podía apartarla de su mente.

 _«Bah, es guapa, pero nada más. Sal de copas y liga, Albert; que llevas meses en dique seco»_ pensó. A continuación, se giró de lado en la cama, entró en sueño y se durmió.

Habría sido una tranquila noche después de acompañar a su sobrino, en su alocada aventura hacia aquel internado enmedio del bosque, y la siguiente parada a la cantina del pueblo para celebrar; pero al poco de meterse en su cama y dormir, William Albert Ardley fue despertado por su teléfono celular. Acostumbrado a despertarse muy rápido, por la antigua disciplina militar, no dejó que timbrara ni dos veces y contestó de inmediato.

 _-Aquí Ardley._

Sacar el brazo del edredón le hizo estremecerse de frío. No puede dormir vestido con más que un pantalón de pijama, y en una noche nevada, blanca y silenciosamente helada como esa de diciembre, las bajas temperaturas se sienten más.

 _-Soy yo, tío William._

Ardley gruñó disgustado, por el desvelo y la información que le era comunicada por teléfono.

 _-¿Estás seguro que era Simon Lawrence el de la garita de la base?_

 _-Que sí, tío William, soy miope, no ciego. Alguien debió darle el chivatazo a Leagan, y puso a su perro faldero en la garita. Percy sólo me dijo que Louis, su reemplazo, no llegó; y que Simon llegó en su lugar con su cara de idiota._

La situación no es buena, y el mayor William Albert Ardley, suspira preocupado.

 _-Maldición... es obvio que alguien fue con el chisme a Leagan. ¿Para qué te dije que lo hicieras, Alistair?_ -se refería a animarlo a ir en pos de Patricia, pues ella debía partir de inmediato a Nueva York, a cursar una beca de seis meses que había ganado. Stear prometió verla antes de que se marchara, aun sin saber la fecha.

 _"La decisión debe ser solamente tuya, por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar, respétate..."_ ; habían sido algunas de las palabras de Albert a su sobrino, cuando éste empezó a poner excusas para viajar a Wisconsin; aun sabiendo la tristeza de Patty por su repentina partida.

Al joven oficial de gafas se le ilumina la cara, aunque por el teléfono a su rubio tío sólo le llegue su risa burbujeante de felicidad.

 _-Me dijiste que lo hiciera para ganarte a tu nueva sobrina, por supuesto. ¿Verdad que valió la pena?_

Albert sonríe. No puede negar que Patricia O'Brien es una jovencita maravillosa, que ha hecho muy feliz a su sobrino.

 _-Pues sí, sí que valió la pena, Alistair. Espero que tengas bien presente el recuerdo, para cuando esa serpiente de Leagan te eche el guante. Porque ten por seguro que lo hará._

Stear colgó, preocupado; pero no se lo dijo a su tío. Sólo quería desahogarse un poco, y estaba de acuerdo con Albert: él tendría que apechugar con las consecuencias.

* * *

.,-

Cornwell ni siquiera durmió, así que estaba perfectamente despierto cuando el toque de diana. Escuchó unos pasos enérgicos sobre la nieve que cubría los caminos entre las barracas, y no tuvo dudas sobre quién era.

 _-¡Atención! ¡De pie, mariquitas! ¿O llamo a sus mamis para que les traigan el desayuno, nenazas? -_ se escuchó una voz atronadora en el umbral de aquella barraca militar. Hace un frío que pela, pero después de todo, es diciembre en Illinois, y no se puede esperar otra cosa.

« _¿Leagan otra vez amaneció con un palo en el cu...?_ » masculló un molesto teniente Cornwell, lo suficientemente claro como para que su tropa le escuchase, pero no el capitán Neal Leagan.

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca, Cornwell! ¿O te crees intocable sólo porque tu tío es el condecorado mayor Ardley?_ -esto último, lo dice con gesto afectado y obvio disgusto.

El capitán Leagan tenía una especial rabia contra William Albert Ardley, porque éste último había salido en los medios de todo el país un par de años atrás; por haber dirigido el rescate de cientos de personas afectadas por un tornado especialmente destructivo. También coordinó el hospital de campaña y se aseguró de que todo el mundo comía caliente.

En cambio, el capitán Neal Leagan, de la Fuerza Aérea, se tardó tanto en preparar una misión de rescate, que el mayor Ardley se le adelantó. Pero los propósitos de ambos fueron muy distintos: Leagan quería lucimiento personal; Ardley, simplemente salvar vidas.

De vuelta a la realidad, Leagan parecía estar furioso, como si hubiese escuchado el comentario de Cornwell. Los jóvenes soldados apenas pudieron contener la risa, y se agacharon para no quedar en evidencia.

 _-El cabo Lawrence me informó de tu escapada, Cornwell._ -dijo sucintamente.

A Stear se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pudo ver el sadismo apenas disimulado en los crueles ojos color de miel del capitán Leagan.

 _-Como puedes imaginar_ -continuó Leagan _-este tipo de desacatos se pagan caro en la Fuerza Aérea. No tenías permiso de abandonar la base hasta tu día franco.  
_

 _-Sí, mi capitán..._ -respondió Stear, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Miró un segundo hacia un lado, y vio la sonrisa burlona de Simon. Algún día ajustaría cuentas con esa rata.

 _-He revisado tu expediente, y según vi; te tocaba una nueva prueba de pilotaje_ -Stear había sido operado de su miopía, y eso redujo unas cuantas dioptrías en su vista - _Pues bien, dala por anulada. Y por mucho tiempo: tal vez te jubiles sin poner tu trasero en un avión de esta base._

 _-Pero, mi capitán..._ -casi suplicó Stear.

 _-Pero nada, y no he terminado. Pasarás las navidades como mi asistente personal. Simon se toma unos días para ver a su familia en Arizona; y yo necesito un subalterno para que lleve mis cosas._

 _«Una criada dirás, bastardo»_

 _-Por último_ -la voz de Neal sonaba diabólica _-pasarás en arresto el fin de semana. Ya veremos qué te asigno el lunes._

O sea, ni podría despedirse bien de Patricia. Genial. Eso, y la prepotencia de Neal y Simon fueron demasiado; por lo que, antes de que le empujaran hacia la puerta, dio un furioso puñetazo a Simon que le rompió la nariz.

Varios de los reclutas al mando de Simon se arremolinaron hacia Stear, propinándole una lluvia golpes, patadas y puñetazos; con la autorización e implícita orden de Neal. Unos minutos después, él mismo ordenó que parasen, a fin de llevarse al preso al calabozo.

Rumiando, con una cojera, un ojo morado y el labio partido, Stear dejó que Simon lo llevara en rastras a la celda de arresto, donde permanecería aislado casi una semana. El cabo sonrió a su capitán, y Leagan salió poco después que ellos. Todo el mundo sabía que antes de cerrar la celda de arresto, Simon se vengaría de Alistair.

Por fortuna, su tropa tenía en alta estima al teniente Cornwell. Tras hacer a Stear una visita clandestina al calabozo pasada la medianoche; a primera hora de la mañana uno de sus soldados llamó a Albert y le informó de su situación.

 _-¡Será infeliz ese maldito de Leagan! En fin, gracias por avisarme, Percy; como bien dices, el castigo es exagerado: hay un claro abuso de autoridad e iré a ver qué puedo hacer por mi sobrino._

Apretando los puños con furia, se vistió rápidamente y fue directo a la base.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **-...-**

 **©Stear's Girl  
**

* * *

 **Y aquí el segundo capítulo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes, como siempre; pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales. El villancico, de origen austriaco, es de dominio público.  
**

 _Sinceramente, al no ser practicante de religión alguna, me costó mucho ceñirme a la letra del villancico, pero estoy tratando de escribir este mini con el máximo respeto; explayándola en el fic en sí. Una cosa es no creer y otra muy distinta es no respetar las creencias de otras personas._

 **He querido hacer un relato sencillo y alegre, porque después de todo estas fechas son de optimismo. Si consigo hacerte sonreír y/u olvidarte de tus problemas aunque sea un ratito, me sentiré satisfecha.**

* * *

 **,-,-**

 **Historia nacida de un Reto Creativo en Albertfans. Como soy más fan del Gafitas, él también tiene protagonismo en este cuento, y está vivito y coleando.  
**

 **Este es un pequeño cuento navideño en universo alterno y época contemporánea, dedicado especialmente a _MARCE ANDREW_ y a _FRIDITAS_ por sus cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y todo mi cariño, chicas. **

**,-,-**

* * *

 _ **NOCHE DE PAZ**_

 _ **,.-**_

El rubio estaba furioso cuando llegó a la base aérea de Stear. Los ojos azules parecían desprender un fuego helado.

 _-Quiero hablar con el general Trenton_ -exigió con voz calmada al recluta de la garita. Por fortuna, esta vez no era Simon.

Como Albert era una pequeña celebridad local, gracias a su labor cuando el tornado y su actual trabajo en el gobierno; el general supo enseguida quién era él; cuando el recluta de la garita se lo comunicó por teléfono.

 _-Dice el general Trenton que pase. Allá adentro_ -señala la entrada principal de las oficinas del cuartel _-un suboficial le espera para llevarlo al despacho del general._

 _-Muchas gracias_ -responde escuetamente Albert, y se adentra en las instalaciones. Tal como le dijeron en la garita, al final de la escalinata de acceso al edificio de oficinas, un suboficial lo esperaba.

 _-¿Usted es el mayor William Albert Ardley?_ -preguntó con sincera admiración el joven.

 _-Bueno, lo fui. Hace más o menos dos años que me licencié_ -Albert se ruburizó ligeramente. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero también era consciente de que su trabajo en aquel desastre natural le dio cierta notoriedad, y había aprendido a lidiar con eso.

 _-Por aquí, mayor, digo, señor Ardley_ -indicó el suboficial; quien lo condujo con extrema educación por los pasillos, y le dejó en el despacho del general Trenton.

 _-Pasa, Ardley_ -se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior.

Albert pasó al despacho, donde le esperaba el general. Era un hombre serio, pero amable, y también conocía a Albert. Se saludaron con formalidad, y el general invitó a Albert a sentarse.

 _-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita, Ardley? Creo que no nos vemos desde el día de la condecoración. Sigo pensando en que has cometido un error al dejar la vida militar; pero lo respeto. Si para ti es lo mejor, adelante._

Albert sonrió levemente.

 _-Así es, mi general. Aunque ahora los motivos para vernos sean mucho menos afortunados._

 _-Explícate, Ardley._

El rubio hizo una mueca, e inclinándose levemente hacia el general, habló.

 _-El teniente Alistair Cornwell es sobrino mío, y está destinado a esta base._

 _-Correcto -_ asintió el general Trenton _-un buen muchacho, al principio era un poco torpe; pero ahora reconozco que es uno de los mejores mecánicos que tenemos. ¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Mire, mi general... yo sé que está mal interferir pero; usted me conoce. Sabe que no uso mis contactos a la ligera._

 _-Al grano, Ardley, estamos en confianza y sé que lo que dices es verdad._

Albert suspira, cansado, y explica la situación.

- _Me he enterado de que mi sobrino Alistair fue sometido a un castigo disciplinario_ -el general arqueó las cejas _-Pero si fuese un correctivo dentro del reglamento, no tendría que decir nada. Sin embargo, sé que ha sido sometido a tortura... le pido pues, general, que se levante el castigo y se investigue al capitán Leagan y sus subordinados._

La voz de Ardley temblaba de rabia al detallar los hechos que llevaron a la situación actual de Stear. No se entretuvo en detalles, sólo dijo lo suficiente como para poner al general Trenton en situación.

 _-¿Y crees que Leagan sabe lo que ha sucedido, Ardley?_

 _-No puedo asegurarlo, y tampoco quiero acusarlo sin más. Pero si Simon se excedió, forzosamente ha sido con la anuencia de él. Aunque, es posible que no sepa cómo terminó todo._

El general se quedó muy pensativo, y a continuación, descolgó el teléfono marcando un número.

 _-McBride, llama al capitán Leagan a mi despacho. Ahora._

La expresión seria de los dos hombres contrastaba con la alegre nevada que caía afuera. Albert volvió a recordar ese villancico que tanto detestaba. ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Fue la primera vez que se lo preguntó, y se maldijo por hacerlo precisamente en una ocasión tan difícil.

,.-

* * *

Con las largas piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio, el capitán Neal Leagan hablaba por teléfono alegremente.

 _-Por supuesto que iré, cariño. ¿Cuándo he faltado a la cena pre-navideña de tu familia?_ -decía con un tono meloso, jugueteando con el cable del teléfono.

Habló unos minutos más con aquella insípida joven, y excusando que tenía trabajo, colgó. No le caía mal, pero tampoco le hacía sentir alguna energía especial. Y no era porque Daisy no lo intentara: todo Chicago sabía que estaba muy enamorada de él. Por eso, y por otras razones, supo que le debía un poco más de atención y decidió que iría al convite de los Dillman.

Por eso, y porque hace cinco años que es su novia formal. Lógicamente, es un pequeño detalle que Candy desconoce de su apuesto novio.

Esas cenas de ricos eran un muermo para Neal, aburridas e hipócritas; pero si quería afianzar su prestigio social, tenía que acudir a ellas cada año. Su madre lo crucificaría si, estando en Illinois y no en una misión, faltase al compromiso.

A Sarah Leagan le importaba mucho su posición en la jet set de Chicago. Y para afianzarla, además de alternar con la "gente bonita" de la ciudad; necesitaba estrechar lazos con las familias más prestigiosas. Su hija Eliza había cumplido su parte, casándose con el hijo de una de esas privilegiadas familias; pero Neal aun no daba el paso. Él se justificaba con su vida militar, pero con 34 años cada vez era mayor la presión porque de una vez se casara con Daisy Dillman u otra chica de su nivel.

Lo que la madre de Neal no sabía, es que el joven hacía muchos años que se había fijado en una bella señorita; pero esa chica jamás sería aceptada en su selecto círculo social.

 _-Candice White..._ -dijo Neal con un susurro.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, en alguna de esas movidas de caridad de su madre; no pudo quitársela del pensamiento. Pero era una huérfana, ¡por el amor de Dios! Su nombre no valía nada, y si se casaba con ella, llevaría a la ruina social a su familia y probablemente también a su carrera militar. Estaba en una seria disyuntiva: Candice le gustaba, se lo pasaba bien con ella, era una chica dulce, cariñosa, guapa, lista, divertida y comprensiva. Pero no tenía dinero ni apellido de prestigio.

Y Daisy lo tenía todo, aparentemente.

 _-Pero no es Candy..._ -sentenció el capitán Leagan. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, a ver aquella espectacular nevada que tiene paralizado a medio país.

Observando distraído la nieve que cae, a través de su ventana, no se da cuenta de que la pequeña bombilla de su teléfono de oficina se ilumina. Él no soporta el timbre de los teléfonos fijos, por lo que el aparato sencillamente vibra y enciende la luz. El capitán no se da cuenta, porque está pensando en cómo salir del lío. No quiere romper con Candy, pero tampoco perder su prestigio social ni la oportunidad de acceder a la fortuna Dillman.

De repente, tiene una idea. Pedirá la mano de Daisy Dillman y se casará con ella; tal como le conviene a él y complace a su familia. Pero seguirá viéndose con Candy. Le comprará una casa en Wisconsin, quizás Milwaukee o Madison, no muy lejos de Chicago ni de su querido hospicio en las afueras de Lake Geneva; y así podrá ir a verla varias veces al mes. Será un acuerdo satisfactorio para todos. El "todos", por supuesto, se reduce a él mismo.

 _-¡Eres grande, Leagan!_ -y sonríe satisfecho de su pretendida genialidad.

Al fin Neal cae en la cuenta del ruido extraño que emite su teléfono, por estar vibrando sin sonido, y se dirige al escritorio. Contesta brevemente.

 _-Leagan._

 _-Capitán, habla McBride, del despacho del general Trenton. Quiere verlo ahora._

Neal frunce el ceño, extrañado. En los ocho años que lleva destinado en Illinois, nunca había sido llamado por el general Trenton; porque hay otros mandos medios con los que resuelve los asuntos internos. Algo no va bien.

 _-De acuerdo, dile que voy para allá._

Se acomodó el uniforme y salió rápidamente de su despacho hacia el del general.

,.-

* * *

En Lake Geneva, Wisconsin, Candy esperaba la llamada de Neal. Había quedado en telefonearle para saber si iría a verla ese fin de semana, sabiendo que le tocaba el descanso navideño; pero la llamada nunca llegó. Sin embargo, la joven no se preocupa: tiene demasiado trabajo para hacerlo, y no es la primera vez que Neal queda en llamar y no lo hace. Ella lo toma con resignación, sabe que es un militar muy ocupado.

Sin embargo, le gustaría que Neal se implicara un poco más en la relación; como hace Stear Cornwell con su amiga Patty. Se sintió feliz al recordar cómo el día anterior había pedido su mano; y al verla en la pequeña oficina del hospicio, le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

 _-Bueno, termino de registrar los pedidos de este mes, y me iré a ayudarte con el equipaje, Patty._

 _-¿Y cómo van las cuentas? ¿La quesería de Tom por fin está en números negros?_

Candy estaba radiante, así que la respuesta era afirmativa.

 _-Sí, Patty. Este mes por fin hemos tenido ganancias. Estoy muy contenta, y mira... ese al que llamas "Cretino" ha estado ayudándonos a vender._

 _-¿Cómo?_ -preguntó Patty.

 _-Sí. Nos compró cincuenta quesos, y los regaló en Chicago. Ahora nos están pidiendo más piezas de allá y Neal..._

Para eso, entre otras cosas, esperaba la llamada de Neal. Tenía que saber si iba a llevarse los pedidos, o tendrían que pagar a una empresa de mensajería. Se encogió de hombros y siguió ocupándose de los números, feliz de que las cosas fuesen marchando cada vez mejor en el negocio; pues beneficiaba a Tom y al orfanato por igual.

 _-Pues me alegro mucho, Candy; de verdad._

 _-Gracias, Patty. Espero que nos visites de vez en cuando, ahora que acabas tu servicio social y vuelvas del curso de Nueva York. No creo que a Stear le moleste, ¿verdad?_

Patricia rió ante la preocupación de la rubia.

 _-¡Claro que vendremos, los dos! A Stear le encanta este lugar y... ¡un momento! Él no me ha llamado, y lo hace cada mañana. A veces sólo me manda un emoticono por whatsapp, pero nunca falla. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

 _-No, Patty, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo. Las nevadas hacen todo más trabajoso, ¿sabes?_ -dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga, la invita a continuar sus planes. - _Ahora, concéntrate en preparar tu equipaje, tus padres te esperan en Florida; y luego ¡Nueva York!_

Patricia encuentra contagioso el entusiasmo de la rubia.

 _-¿Te gusta Nueva York, Candy?_

 _-Bueno, en realidad nunca he ido más allá de Milwaukee o Chicago. Pero... ¡Neal dice que Nueva York es genial! Iremos en cuanto nos casemos, él dijo que de ahí saldríamos de luna de miel a Europa._

 _-¿Eso te ha dicho? ¡Si ni siquiera se ha comprometido contigo!_

 _-Bueno, no exactamente... pero siempre me cuenta lo bien que lo pasaríamos allá._

¿Con qué cara le cuenta Patty a Candy lo que sabe? ¿Qué derecho tiene a romper su ilusión? La joven castaña ha acordado, con Stear, no contarle a Candy la clase de basura que es el capitán Leagan; sólo después de las navidades. Stear le había contado a Patricia que Neal tenía novia formal en Chicago. Una chica de familia millonaria llamada Daisy Dillman. El capitán Leagan presumía ante todos del prestigio de su familia política; insinuando que aquello le iba a dar aun más poder en la base.

Y Patricia no era tan mala amiga como para romper el sueño de paz y amor de Candy. Al menos no ahora, en unas fechas tan señaladas.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Stear's Girl  
**

* * *

¡Nuevo episodio! Según yo, esto iba a ser un one shot de mil palabras, pero... ¡se me soltó la mano! ¿Qué sucederá a continuación?

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Lady Lyuva, Sabrina Cornwell, Stormaw, Delhia, Gladys, Gleanda, Paula, Angie; y a ti que lees anónimamente.**

 **Nos vemos MUY pronto ;)**


End file.
